Rainbow High
by Winx-DP-Digimon-Pokemon
Summary: This is a story about a world where pokemon dont exsist. May goes to a new school. She get to know Melissa & Drew. Why does May keep have that strange feeling when she is with drew? & Where is Melissa up to? Contestshipping & aaml. Read & review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. Welcome to my story. I know that a lot of people already did like this but that doesn't mattter.

I'm not english so, sorry I've I typ something wrong...

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon!!!!! The song You are the music in me or My immortal**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Everything is new.**

A young girl with brown hair & sapphire eyes was standing for Rainbow high.

It looked like she was searching for someone.

"Hey May, over here!!!" A red haired girl yelled.

May walked to the girl.  
"Hey Misty" May said smiling.

Suddenly there was a bell ringing.

"Come on May, I will lead you to the class" Misty said.

"Thanks mist" May said & smiling she followed her friend.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Mandra"(A/N: Stupid name I know but couldn't think of something else.)  
Miss mandra had long brown hair & dark blue eyes. She was the new teacher on school.

"I'm your new teacher History & Music" "What a combination" A blond girl said from somewhere in the middle of the class.

Miss mandra did like she didn't heard it & started the lesson.

"Today where gonna talk about the old Egyptians, Does somebody know anything about them??"

Nobody reach there hand.

"Then I will choose somebody"

_"O no, watch now she is gonna to choose me" _May thought.

"You" Miss mandra said will she piont her finger on a girl with bakc curly hair.

"Your name is??" Miss Mandra asked.

"Melissa" The girl said. "Well Melissa can you tell something about the the old Egyptians??"

"Well..." The girl started. May looked at Melissa.  
_"She doesn't know anything... poor girl. But I'm happy Miss Mandra didn't ask me" _May thought.

But to May's and the rest of the class suprise Melissa told a hole story. That was about 10 minutes long.

"Thats really good Melissa" Miss mandra said with some kind of unbelieve in her voice.

Melissa smiled. And then the bell ringed.

"That was really good Melissa" Misty said in the hall to Melissa.

"Thanks misty" Melissa said smilling.

"How do you know all that??" Asked a black haired boy.  
It was Ash one of Misty & May's friends

"Thats what they call reading, Ash ketchum"

"Funny" Ash said irritated.

Melissa laugh. "See you in Music class" She said & then she walked away.

"Nice girl"May said.

"Your right about that, come on before we too late for the next class" Misty said.

"So what do you think of Rainbow high??" Misty asked.

Misty, Ash & May where sitting around a table in the canteen.  
"its fun here" she said smilling. "Only the food" she said while she watch the stuff on her fork.

May stood up. "I'm going to the toilet"

"Do I need to go with you??" Misty asked.

"Thats not but you dont have to, I know the way"

"alright"

May walked away, She was thinking.

She was thinking so hard that she didn't see that she walked into a boy.

"O, I'm sorry" May said while she stuck her hand out to the boy.

"I dont need your help" he said While he pushed May's hand away & got up.

The boy had green hair & beautiful emelard eyes.

"I just wanted to help" May said.

"I dont need your help" the boy said arrogant.

"O, I'm sorry mr. perfect" she yelled in his face & then she walked, to the toilet.

_"I think I gonna have a lot of fun with that girl"_ He thought smirking.

"Welcome to Music class" Miss mandra said happy.

"Can somebody sing well??" She asked

Everybody, Except for May, turned her/his head to Melissa.

Sighed Melissa stood up & walked to the front of the class.

"Wich song I have to sing??" Melissa asked.

"You first to pick a patner"

Melissa smilled darkly.

"I choose him" She said while she was pionting to someone.

"Drew????" A girl yelled.

"Come on Drew, Come here" Miss Mandra said.

"I so gonna kill you" Drew whispered to Melissa.

Melissa rolled her eyes.

Melissa, Drew & Miss Mandra walked to the piano.

"Alright her is the lyrics" Miss Mandra said while she laid a paper on the piano.

"Ready??" She asked.

"Yeah" Melissa anwesered for her & Drew.

(A/N: _Melissa, _**Drew, **Both & They can both sing very well)

Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head 

_A single voice_ (**Single voice**)  
_Above the noise _

And like a common thread  
**Hmm, you're pulling me **

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_**Oh, you are the music in me **

**Yeah it's living in all of us **  
_And it's brought us here because _  
Because you are the music in me 

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
**Yeah yeah yeah **(_Na na na na_)  
You are the music in me.

When second it was queit.

But then the hell broked open.

The class yelled,screamed & clapped.

"That was great" Miss Mandra said.

"Thanks you" Melissa said smilling.

Then she & Drew walked back to there places.

"How did you know that Drew could sing like that?" Misty asked whispering.

"Long story" She whisperd back.

"Alright now how can play piano??" Miss Mandra asked??

Melissa & may reaches there hands.

"Alright May, Come over here" Miss Mandra said.

May walked over to the piano.

"Wich song I have to play?"May asked.

"She makes her own songs" Misty said.

May gived Misty a evil look.

"Alright then play one" Miss Mandra said while she smiled at May.

May sit down on the chair by the piano.

"_This can be intersant" _Drew thougth while he looked smilling at May.

May sighed _"Alright girl you can do this" _She thought.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...

May sighed again.

Everybody was staring at her.

"That was beautiful" A boy with brown hair said.

Misty looked smilling at May.

"_That was awesome" _Drew thought. "_That girl is really special"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And what did you think??

Not a lot of contestshipping or aaml.

I promise that it will be in the next chapter!!!

Please review!!

Nex chapter: The connecting that music makes.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter!!!! I'm so happy D

Thanks to: Contestshipper & Shygirldee.

Special thanks to: Pondertheworld becaus she really helped me.

Again sorry for my bad english!!!

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon or A moment like this.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The connecting music makes.**

Misty, Ash & May where in the front of the school.

"What a day" Misty sighed.

"Yeah what you say" Ash said.

"For you school is always hard" Misty said smirking.

Ash gived a dark look. A look where you gonna think of "I've looks could kill"

The only thing Misty did is give Ash a big smile.

Misty turned around to May.

May was searching for something in her bag.

Now... Almost al her stuff that was in her bag was laying on the street.

Misty rised one eyebrown.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

May looked up to Misty.

And then she looked to the trash by her feets.

"O... That" May said.

"Yeah. What are you doing? Ash asked sarcastic.

"My book with songs.." May started.

"That book where you always write in" Misty interrupted her.

"Yeah. I had it for the last time in.." May suddenly smilled.

"In the music room. It must still lay there!" May said happy.

"I go get it. See you guys later" She said while she walked away.

"Bye" Ash & Misty said at the same time.

"Now lets go home then" Misty said & she took Ash hand.

Ash & Misty blushed. But they both didn't know it from each other.

May walked to the music room.

She opened the door & walked into the room.

May looked around. "_Where did I left it" _May thought.

She looked on her table. "Nothing" She said.

"Where did I left it" May said irritated.

"You mean this?" a voice said suddenly.

May turned around to the door.

In the door opening there stoot a boy.  
With green hair & emerlard eyes.

"I was searching for that" May said happy

She runned up to the boy.

"Youre good in write songs" He said.

"Thanks" May said smilling.

May looked up to the boy.

"Youre that boy how singed with Melissa in the Music class, Drew was it right?" May asked

"Now you know my name. Would you tell me your name?" Drew said sarcastic.

"I'm May"

"Now May. I guess you want your book back??"

"Of course"

"Then sing"

"What??"

"I've you sing you will get your book back"

May looked at Drew. "_Why want he to hear me sing?" _May thought.

"Now??" Drew said arrogant.

"Wich song I have to sing?"

"Just sing one" Drew said while he flipped his hair.

"_He is too arrogant for his own good" _May thought.

" Alright then" May said & then she walked over too the piano.

Drew followed May.

"So wich song did you choosed?" Drew asked.

Drew sit down next to May.

"This one" May said smilling

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

A Moment Like This  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
Some people search forever for that one  
Special kiss.  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this 

Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake   
Have we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh, like this  
ohoh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a life time, for a moment like this..

May turned her head at Drew by the last two senses.

May looked deep into Drews & lost her breath.

"_Why I'm I feeling so strange"_ May thought.

"Uch, uch"

Drew & May turned there heads to the door.

In the door opening stoot Miss Mandra.

"What are you two doing here?" Miss Mandra asked suprised.

"I forgot my book & Drew found it &.."

"Just go" Miss Mandra said.

Drew & May walked the school out.

"Now give" May said.

"What?"

"My book??"

"O, yeah"

Drew gived May her book.

"I gotta go, Bye"

"Bye" May said.

While Drew walked away he threw a rose to May.

May could just catch the rose before it fall on the street.

_"Thank you Drew. I will protect it with my life" _May thougt smilling

And then she walked to her home. Smilling & thinking about Drew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Its a little bit short I know.

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I didn't upload faster...

But I was a little bit busy the last days..

Tnx to: shygirldee, contestshipper, umbreonGirl15 & Azngrlelizabeth for there reviews.

& of course Pondertheworld for her really long review.  
This chapter is for pondertheworld hopes she likes it!!

Sorry for my bad english!!

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon or everyday!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Meet licra...

It was the next day on school.  
Misty & Ash where waiting in front of the school for May.

"Where is she" Misty said irritated.

"She while be too late I've she doesn't come fast" Ash said.

"Lets go inside before we too late two" Misty repeated.  
Just when they wanted to turn around someone yelled there names.

"Misty, Ash. Wait!!!" A girl voice yelled.

The girl stopped running by Misty & Ash.  
"Well May, That was about time..." Misty said.

"I'm sorry but Max thought it was funny too not wake me up" May said.

"I've I get that little devil in my hands.." May started angry.

"Wow May, Calm down" Misty said trying too calm May down.

Suddenly a bell ringed.  
"Now May, Ive you home tell Max he is saved by the bell" Misty said.

& laughing May, Misty & Ash walked into the school.

Misty threw a little ball made of paper at Ash.

Ash almost sleeped & waked up.  
"Try to stay awake" Misty wishperd to Ash.

Misty could better tell that too the hole class.

No one was really paying attention to the lesson.

It was maths. It wasn't like nobody liked maths.  
It was the teacher,Mr Meyer. He was just too boring.

May was writing in her songbook.

It was a new song.  
She just had the chorus.

When the bell ringed.

"Finally" Ash yelled.

"Uch,Uch" Mr Meyer not looked really happy.

"I'm so hungry, Just one les & we have a pause" Ash said nervous.

May was so busy with getting away that she didn't notice she let fall her new song.  
"Come on May" Misty yelled too May.

"I'm coming" may respond.

Drew saw the paper lying by May's table.  
"May wait" He yelled but I didn't help she was gone.

Drew start reading the paper:

Everyday  
Of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we´re young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday  
From right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate.(celebrate)  
Oh, everyday

"Sounds good" Drew said impressed.

"And when do you get out of the room, young man??" Mr. Meyer asked.  
"O... I going right now" Drew said nervous.

"_He is really creepy"_ Drew thought.

"Hey, Drew" A high girl voice yelled.

_"Not now" _Drew thought.

Drew turned around.

A big group of girls was standing at a couple of lockers.  
The girl who yelled was a long blond haired girl with a ponytail in her hair & brown eyes.  
It was Licra the leader of Drews fangirls.

"Hi girls" Drew said.  
A couple of the girls almost fainted.

"Wich class do you have next?" Licra asked.

"Music" Drew said on a tone that said" like you dont know"

"O my gosh, What a coincidence. We two" Licra yelled

"_Yeah a coincidence ofcourse.." _Drew thought.

"Gotta go girls" He said while flipped his hair & walked away.

The fangirls looked like they could melt away.  
May & Misty followed the hole thing.  
"Alright" May said looking strange at Licra.

"She is one of the arrogant fangirls of Drew" Misty said.

"Better saying she is there leader" Misty finnished.

May & Misty walked to the Music room.

"Alright class" Miss Mandra started.

"We still have 5 minutes so I can say it right now"

"Over 2 months we have a Talent show" Miss Mandra said.

By the word Talent show May looked up from her songbook.

"In this show you can dance, act & ofcourse sing" Miss mandra continued.

"So..." Miss mandra started again but before she can say anymore Licra was standing beside her and she was talking.

"Cant we do a _love_ play" While she said the word love she looked at Drew.

"Its a idea. But will you go to you set now licra?" Miss Mandra asked

Licra walked back to her set.

"Next week I want to hear your idea's" Miss mandra said.

"Or thursday ofcourse for how has choose Music." Miss Mandra said smilling.

"Melissa & May would you please come here" Miss Mandra asked.

Melissa & May walked to Miss Mandra.

_"O no, What did I do wrong.." _May thought.

"I've someone need help with there performance Melissa will help you. She also will help you I've you need music because she has a band" Miss Mandra said.  
"May can help you with songs. I've you dont have a song maybe May will write one for you"

_"O, That was it.." _May thought happy.

"And I've you need help with singing they both can help you" Miss Mandra finnished.

And just after she said that the bell ringed.

"Pause finally" Ash yelled.

"Is food the only thing you can think of?" Misty asked.

"Its not'

"It is"

"Its not'

"It is"

"Its not'

"It is"

"Its not'

"It is"

"Its not'

"It is"

"Alright stop" May said.

"I have to get something out of my locker. I will come too you soon" May said.

"Alright" Ash & Misty said while she walked away.

May walked too her locker.

When she opened it something fall out of it.

It was a rose with a card & a paper.

"What is this" May said.

She picked up the paper & the rose.

On the paper was standing her new song"

"How did that came her" May asked herself.

She looked on the card that was on the rose.

_This song is good._

_Write it further & maybe someday I will sing it with you.  
_

_"Drew" _May thought.  
She put her song & the rose in her locker.

And smilling she walked too the canteen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, what do you think??

& what do you think of licra??

I know a lot of you think now that Drew & May gonna sing on the talent show & then is everything right.

But do you really think that Licra let that happen?

Please review!!

Next chapter: The truth behind this sapphire eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter!!! Sorry I didn't upload faster but yeah thats what they called... School...

Thanks to: Kiara411, Shygirldee, Pondertheworld, Azngrlelizabeth & Contestshipper.

Sorry for my bad english.

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon, behind this hasel eyes or what I've been looking for.**

Alright lets go to the new chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The truth behind this sapphire eyes.**

"Where does she stay" Misty said.

"I'm here" May said.

"finally why you where so long away?" Misty asked.

"I wasn't gone long" May said.

"Hey guys" A girl said.

It was Melissa.

"Hey Melissa"May, Misty & Ash said.

"So what are you going to do on the talent show" Melissa asked May.

"I dont know" May anweserd.

"& you?" may asked.

"I'm going to do a dance with the dance club & probably singing a song with my band" Melissa said.

"I will see you guys tommorow, Bye" Melissa said while she walked away.

"Bye" May said.

"Hi May" a voice said.

May froze.

_"No" _she thought _"Not him, not here"_

May's hands where shaking.

Slowly she turned around.

"What are you doing here" Misty yelled.

"I'm also a student here" the boy awsered.

"Well May dont you remember me" The boy asked May.

_"How can I forget" _May thought.

She needed to fight against her tears.

"You dont remember your oldest friend?" The boy said.

_"But then" _May hapilly turned her head.

"Brendan" She said relieved & smilling

"I thought you where _someone else_" May said.

At the words someone else May lost her smile.

Misty knowed what May was thinking about & she tooked May's hand as a" Its alright"

"Well I gotta go. I said I was getting my book out of my locker, I've she see's me here" Brendan said.

From the look at Brendan's face she knowed who he meant.

"Bye" Brendan said.

"Bye" May, Misty & Ash said while they watch Brendan walk away.

May looked at her food.

She putted down her fork.

"I'm not hungry any more" May said.

"I'm going to the music room"

Worried Misty watch May walking away.

_"I thought she was over it, but she sure isn't" _Misty thought.

In the Music room was May sitting crying on one of the tables.

She was singing.

It was out of a black book.

The song didn't have notes.

At the same moment Drew was walking through the hall.

He heard a voice coming out of the music room.

_"Sounds like May." _Drew thought.

He walked to the door of the Music room.

But in the doorway he stopped.

May was sitting on a table, crying hardly.

Because she was crying her voice sounded strange.

Drew listen careful to her words.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these sapphire eyes(A/N It does fit!!)

Drew looked at May.

This was the first time he saw her cry & he didn't like.

Suddenly May looked up & she looked right in Drew's eyes.

May looked shocked.

"Good song, Only strange melody" Drew said.

"It doesn't have a melody at all" May said turning back to the paper in the book.

"So its not finished?" Drew asked.

_"She is doing strange" _Drew thought.

Drew walked over too May.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched every step of Drew.

"Now let me see" Drew said & he reach his hand for the black book.

"Dont" May yelled.

But she was too late Drew already had the book.

Drew looked too the songs in the book.

May stopped breathing.

Every song in the book didn't had notes.

Drew looked at some the titles.

Behind these sapphire eyes, When there was me and you, because of you, I hate meself for losing you, My happy ending, Haunted , Going under, Call me when your sober, Leave(Get out)., Good enough & Never again(A/N remember that I said some D)

"This hole book has no notes" Drew said to May.

"Why?" He asked.

" You dont have to know" May said irritated while she jumped of the table.

"Give me my book" She said.

She was standing for Drew & just pulled the book out of Drew's hands.

Some of the papers cut in Drew's hand.

"AAAHH, That hurts" Drew said.

His hand was bleeding hardly.

May turned around.

"O, I'm so sorry, Let me see" She said on a worried mother tone.

"You sound like my mom" Drew said smirking.

But his smirk almost diseapeerd inmiddetaly because of the pain.

May got a tissue out of her bag & binded it around Drews hand.

"Thats better" May said.

She looked op from Drews hand.

"I'm really sorry" She said.

"Its alright" Drew said.

"I'm not a cry baby, you know" He said arrogant while he flipped his hair.

"You..." May started.

She let her book fell & some songs fall out of it.

May knelt down to pick it up.

"Let me help you" Drew said & he also knelt down.

with as outcome that they their heads knock against each other.

"Sorry" They say at the same time.

"So do you want to explane me why this songs almost mean the same??" Drew said.

"Well... Its not something I like too talk about.." May said & she felled that the tears were coming back.

Drew looked at May & saw that she was about to cry again.

"You dont have too tell me. Come on lets have fun" Drew said & he walked over to the piano.

"Play a song but I have to know him" Drew said smirking.

May walked over to the piano & sit down next to drew.

"Do you know what I've been looking for" May asked.

"Dont talk about it. Melissa is so addicted too that song that she played it intil I knowed it out of my head." Drew said.

"Alright then" May said smilling

"Lets start" & she started playing

(A/N **Drew**_,May,_ Both

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
**_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you

(Suddenly Drew start playing the piano.)  
So lonely before  
I finally found 

(May stops playing & Drew goes on)  
What I've been looking for  
_ohhhhhh_

"I didn't know you could play piano" May said.

"Only this song. Melissa teached me" Drew aweserd.

Suddenly the bell ringed.

"We better can go" Drew said while he got up.

"yeah" May said.

Drew reached his out.

May happily took it.

"Thanks" she said smilling while she almost got lost into Drews emelard eyes.

And together they walked out op the music room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think??

Really long chappy in my eyes...

**Next chapter : Licra strikes...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody!!

A new chappy!!!

next one will come (I hope at least) in this weekend.

Hope you all like it

Thanks to: Pondertheworld, Anzgrlelizabeth, Twopaw, Kiara411 & XxDrewxXxMay4ever

Sorry for my bad english!!

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon or you are the music in me(agian --')**

Ok here's the chappy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Licra strikes.**

"Bonjour" Ms de vries said**.(A/N: Its a dutch name I'm dutch so. This is mine own france teacher ;) )**.  
Ms de vries was the france teacher. She was nice but could get really angry.

"Today we" Ms de vries started. But then Misty interruped her. "Ms de vries, May isn't here yet"

"Same for Drew" Melissa said looking at the empty seat beside her.  
"And Licra" Lizette yelled. Lizette was the Co-leader of Drew's fangirls.  
Suddenly Drew and May walked into the classroom. "Sorry were late" May said. "Well is was kinda your fault" Drew said flicking his hair.

"What?" May yelled. "Your so dea.." "Go to your seats" Esther, Ms de vries real name, interruped her.  
"This time I wont give you detension" She said. May and Drew got fast to there seats. "What happend?" Misty asked whispering.

"Well" may started. "Can I go on with the less now?" Esther asked. "Ofcourse" May anwsered.  
Melissa threw a paper at Drew. Drew openend it.

_What happend?_

_X Mel._

Drew took his pen end wrote:

_Well May was crying in the music room. So I went looking._

After he wrote it he throw the paper back. A couple of second later Melissa Threw him back.

_Why did she cry?_

_Well I dont know. She didn't want to talk about it._

_Strange..._

Suddenly Licra walked into the classroom. "Were do you come from Licra?" Esther asked."This was important, I've broke a nail!" Licra yelled Dramatic.

"O how horrible" Esther said sarcastic. "Detension!" "What?" Licra yelled. "But, But"

"Go to your seat" Defeaten Licra walked over to her seat. May looked at the dramatic way Licra was acting and giggeld.

May wanted to turn her back back to the board but then her eyes met someone's emelard eyes and she stopped breathing.

"Uhm may" Esther said. "May?" May got out of her trance. "Uhm yeah" She anwserd.

"What's 15C?" Drew had noticed that had stared at him before and smiled. Melissa, who was in the middle of Drew and May, looked smilling from Drew to May.  
_"How cute" _She thought. Then the bell rang. When May stood up she let her book fall. She knelt down. When she almost had her book she felt a hand touching her's.

"Can I have my hand back?" Drew asked. _"'Drew!" _May thought schoked. May got up.

"Look out next time May" Drew said smirking. "I will Mr. Perfect" May said. She tried to sound mad. "Nice try but you are smilling" Drew said.  
May blushed lightly. Lirca looked at Drew & May and didn't like it at all..

She walked through May & Drew, Pushing May hard. "Oops, Sorry" Licra said dramatic. May gived Licra a death look.  
"May!, Come one!" Misty yelled. May walked after Misty. Before she walked out of the class she turned around and said softly: "Bye Drew"

May walked to her locker when suddenly someone crapped her by her wrist. "Your leaving Drew alone, Hear me?" The girl said.  
It was Licra. "What do you mean?" May asked.  
"You know what I mean , Drew is mine!!"

"His not like a puppy that belongs to someone"  
"Really smart brown hairy. I mean in the love"

"He doesn't seem to like you"

"Well he doesn't know yet"

"Well thats so normal" May said sarcastic. "I think that Drew knows who has to leave him alone. And its sure not me!" May yelled and walked away.

_"I didn't want to do this May. But your leaving me no choose"_ Licra thought

May sighed. "Fine!" She said to herself. "You forgot your keys, Again!"

"Not really smart May" A voice said. May turned around and saw brendan with Mays keyes is his hand.

"You mother gave them to me" He said and he gave the keys to May. "Thanks" She said smilling.

From the corner of the hall Drew was watching Brendan and May. _"Who thats guy?" _Drew thought.

_"Why do I feel so strange?" _ "You know spying is not nice" Melissa said. Drew jumped "I wasn't spying" Drew said blushing.

" Ofcours not" Melissa said. "Come on we need to go to PE." "I'm coming" Drew said And they walked away.

May looked how Drew & Melissa walked away. _"I think there more then friends.."_ May thought _"Somewhere that doesn't feel right..."_

May sighed**(A/N: Again... --') **She and her class were in the canteen. There PE teacher, Miss Heerlien,**(A/N: Its the name of my PE teacher!!)**  
was sick. That meant one less hour of doing nothing. May was writing a song called "Everyday". "Make it last forever and never give it back" may sung whispering.

"Its our turn and I.." "Making a song?" a voice asked. A girl sit down nezt to May. "Its nothin special" May said and saw that the girl was Melissa.

''I wish I could write songs like you. I can write music." a couple of seconds it was quiet.

"I heard from Drew you had some songs without music. Maybe I could write to music for it" The smile on May face disseaperd and it looked like she was going to cry.

"You dont.. You dont have to" May said with a shaking voice. _"There something wrong" _Melissa thought. Melissa looked around the canteen.  
Her eyes stopped at a table with a big group of girls around it._ "Time to save him.."_ Melissa thought. She stood up. "Where are your going" May asked.  
"Helping Drew" Meliss said smilling and she walked away. "Girls" Melissa asked "GIRLS!!!" Melissa yelled. "You dont have to yell" Lizette said. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Were going to practise" Melissa said to Drew. Drew immediately stood up. Drew & Melissa walked to the music room. Followed by Drew fangirls and some boys thats were kind a Melissa Fanboys, Better saying everybody exept from Misty,Ash,May,Ashley,Daan,Auryn, Mariel and Natascha. Melissa walked back to the canteen and stopped at the table of Daan and Auryn. "Guys withs part of "Practise" you didn't get?" Melissa asked**(A/N: Daan plays the drum & Auryn the guitar in Melissa's band)**  
"Alright were coming" Auryn said. " What?" Daan asked with a sleeping voice. "I understand sleeping in the less but sleeping in the canteen?" Melissa said.

Natascha & Mariel bruised out in laughing. Melissa the canteen again this time with Daan, Auryn, Mariel and Natascha. " Come on were going to" Misty said."Why not" may said and she walked together with Ash & Misty to the music room. They were a little bit late by the music room so they just heard the last part.

**(A/N: **_Melissa,_Drew**Both.)**

**when i hear my favorite song (**_favorite song_**)  
i know that we belong (**_we belong_**)  
oh you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
it's brought us here because (**_here because_**)  
You are the music in me**

Na na na na (ooh**)  
Na na na na (**ooh yeah**)  
na na na na  
You are the music in me  
yeah**

The hole class clapped and yelled things like: "Amzing, Great, Beautiful!"

The bell rang and everybody went back to the canteen.

"I need to get money out of my locker" May said to Ash & Misty while she walked out of the canteen**(A/n: She really goes a lot to her locker --')  
**When May was almost by her locker she heard voices. "You sure you heard that right?" Sharpay asked.

"Poor May" Melody said**(A/N: yes Melody movie 2000 D)**

When May heard her name she disseat to stay listening. "Did he really said that she was irritated and stupid?" Lizette asked.

"Yeah and Drew also said that she was a bad singer and ugly" Licra anweserd.  
"How do yo know that?" Monique asked. "I've heard Drew talking to Melissa. Drew always tells Melissa the truth so it has to be true.

May couldn't believe what she heard. She felt the tears going down her cheeks.

Licra heard may sniffing and smirked _"Gotcha May.."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And chappy!!

Next chappy explanes why May cried!!

So worth reading ;)

Next chapter: I will never unlove you..._**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, new chappy!!

Sorry it took so long but I have been sick for two weeks and needed to get everything from school done again.

Thats much -.-

Well hope you like it!

Tnx to: Azngrlelizabeth, Sparklingjibbisanime and fearstreet123.

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon, Unlove you or ****chemicals react****(duh..)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the canteen:

"May whats wrong?" Misty asked worried. "Nothing" May said while wipping away her last tears.

"Nothing? May your crying!!" Ash said. "Well someone thinks I cant sing and that hurted me a little bit" May said.

"Who thinks that?" Misty asked. May bite her lip. She knew Misty she would sure do something.

"Now?" Misty said. May muppeld something. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" Misty said.

"Drew" May said almost whispering but she said it hard enough for Misty. "Drew?!" Misty yelled.

"Ssst" May sissed. "Not everybody has to hear it". "Did he or someone else told you that?" Ash asked.

"Someone else" May said. "Shouldn't you talk to him first?" Misty asked.

"Maybe" May said unintressed. She turned her eyes to the table were Melissa & Drew set.

"Only one way to know the truth" Misty said. _"He always tell her the truth, truth, truth"_ This words were echooing in Mays head.

Without thinking she stood up and walked to Drew's table. "Drew do you always tell Melissa the truth?" May asked Drew.

"Yeah, I think so, Why?" Drew answered. "Now I know enough" May said back. And then she pushed Drews face in his lunch. Everone in the canteen had seen it, Including

Licra who smirked. May walked back to her table and took her back. Followed by Ash and Misty she walked out of the canteen.

At May's home:

May was sitting in the garden with her keyboard. She used a lot of electric plugs to get in the garden

Some tears were going done her cheeks. Suddenly her mom showed up and set down next to her.

"How did you find me?" May asked. "Well all my electric plugs were suddenly gone" Caroline answered.

"Sorry" May said embarends. "Doesn't matter honey" Caroline said. "What wrong honey?" "Well there a guy at school.."

"Not a guy again" "No mom its not like that" May sighed. "I first thought he was kinda nice but now I hear he thinks I have a ugly voice"

"O honey, you have a beautiful voice. Everyone who says you dont. Is crazy"

May smilled a little. "Good your smilling again. Now tell me is this guy a little bit like michel. Because most of the time you dont care about what anyone says"

May felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds." A little maybe but by Drew you immediatly see he's a jerk." May answered. "Dont think about it anymore"

Caroline said. May nodded. She sighed when her mom walked away. _"I know she tried to help but it only got worser.."_ May thought

At Melissa's home:

"Why was May so mad on you?" Melissa asked Drew. The were in the living room from Melissa's home. Pretend making homework.

"No idea" Drew said. "You sure?" Melissa asked. "yeah"  
"I dont think she just puts someone's face in his food.."

"I promise I didn't do anything.. But maybe you did!"

"What makes you think that?"

"She said: Do you always tell Meliss the truth"

"Strange... But I swear I didn't do anything."

Melissa took something out of her back, her cellphone.

"Who are you going to call" Drew asked.

"Misty" Melissa said back.

"Hi Misty"  
"O, Hi Melissa. Whats up?"

"Do you know why May did.. well you know.. to Drew?"

"She said something about that someone told her that drew thought she was a bad singer.."

"I think I know who told her that.. Thanks mist"

"Your welcome, bye!

"Bye" 

"So?" Drew asked.

"I think we've got a rat, called Licra..." Melissa said.

In May's room:

May lay on her bed. Tears were going down her cheeks. "Go out of my head!!" She yelled threw her pillow against her mirror.

"Stupid guy... Why did you did that.??" May sighed. "Alright May selfcontrol" She looked into the mirror." You promised yourself"

She stood up and walk to her back that was standing next to her desk.

She took out the black book and set down on her bed again. She opened the book on a page with on the top writin: Unlove you.

"I wish I could..." May said. "Why out all of the guys need I to fall in love with a guy like him..." May sighed.  
She sung:

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to but I cant unlove you...

One of May's tears fall down on her book.

She lay down on her bed. before she knew she slept.

May walked into the canteen. She saw a group standing a table.

"Whats up?" She asked. "Look who we have there.." Wendy said.

"What going on michel?" May asked the boy who was sitting next to Wendy.

"I'll show you" Michel stood up, clam on the table, pulled wendy on the table and kissed her.  
May couldn't believe she saw. Michel, her michel was kissing wendy, HER best friend, In the middel of the canteen were everybody could see it.

"But, but..." May said. "Did you really think I could like a girl like you?" Michel asked. "Nobody likes you" Wendy said.

"NO!!" May screamed. She had woke up from her nightmare. _"I wish it was just a nightmare" _May thought.

The tears were hardly going down her cheeks. She got her black book and opened it on a empty page.

She started writing. 

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

Every second tears were getting on the paper but May didn't care she needed to finish this of she wouldn't sleep.

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

She stopped at write at the top: chemicals react...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind short..

Too short.. Sorry...

I will update soon!!(At least as fast I have time.. stupid school -.-)

Next chapter(Long one!!!!): The last song I'm wasting on michel...


End file.
